defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrellius 'Wolf' Blackwood
Life before 'The Company' Tyrellius Blackwood was the son of a gypsy woman married to a noble man although growing up he had never remembered his father who had been killed on the year of his birth. Tyrellius comes from a long lineage of gypsy horse breeders who often moved from place to place and this would mean that travel was often in his childhood. Although Tyrellius had never met his father, he still had an older brother Jayred Blackwood, who was four years older. Tyrellius looked up to Jayred as an idol and followed him everywhere he went getting into all sorts of trouble as a child, climbing trees, stealing bread from the local bakery and such. Jayred would often warn Tyrellius that the life of crime is not something he should delve into as it was very dangerous although Tyrellius felt the need to be there to assist his brother. (To be continued) Rising the ranks In the first few weeks of joining The Company Wolf befriended Bradley Wright whom was an Underboss at the time. Bradley would be his ticket to rising the ranks of the Company, having been given 'Proven' status in a matter of weeks by the Kingpin Rend Wolf continued to show promise and bring money to the shady establishment. Over the course of many business ventures and robberys Wolf was given the chance to rise once more after proving loyalty to Rend in the Company Rebellion (See below). This would take place in the Ruins of Gilneas. The 'Henchman' rank would be achieved by causing another of Wolfs friends: Thomas Sirchez to get into trouble. Rend tasked Wolf with annoying Tom to the point where he would lash out and give Rend reason to punish Tom. This task was completed the next day. Wolfs next promotion would come a month or so later when Rend decided that Company ruling would be changed from a single Kingpin to a triumvirate. Alongside William Jefferson and Rend, Wolf would become one of the three 'Bosses' which would lead the Company. This would later be changed and Wolf would become one of the five council members when leadership rules incorporated a group of people to run the business in Rends absence. The Company Rebellion Wolf was one of the small handful of peopleto pledge alliance to Rend during a small rebellion headed by Bradley Wright and Phillip Pierce. Their goal was to knock Rend from the Kingpin position and appoint someone they considered better. Wolf was temporarily pushed away from the Company and labelled a traitor. Seeking refuge with The Kings Bane in the Stormwind Docks and their captain 'Riggy' who Wolf had previously had feuds with. Wolf kept a tight circle of people he could trust, some entrusted with keeping aneye and an ear open while he stayed away. Wolf was later captured by Thomas Sirchez and brought to Bradley Wright and Phillip Pierce where he chose to join the rebellion. Not long after, Ramirez Hex approached Wolf and stated that his loyalites lie with Rend and this is where plans to contain the rebellion would start. With help from Ramirez Hex, Jayred Blackwood, Cyrand sutton and a handful of others, on Rends return Wolf would go on to aid in the capture of those involved in the rebellion. This would even later lead to his close friendship with the Kingpin of the Company: Rend. Wolf and The Changeling Wolf Blackwood was the first person from Stormwind to come into contact with the changeling, having met a beggar named "A.M" during the hosting of illegal fistfights. Wolf saw potential in the beggar man although he appeared to be sickly ill. Wolf offered him a place to go should he return to the city and see a doctor about his health. A small number of days passed back in the city and A.M was initiated into the Company personally by Wolf although seemingly was still ill. A.M then led Wolf to the outskirts of the city to a remote location before revealing his true form and attempting to kill Wolf. Due more so to luck than skill, Wolf managed to fight off the creature and even thought he had killed it. Taking it's stinger as a trophy whilst sustaining massive injuries in the process. Wolfs second encounter with the changeling would not be so successful. After trying to contain it's movement and ability to steal the identity of it's victims not working Wolf decided it would be better to try and hunt and kill the beast. One night while walking along the canal he was attacked once more by the creature who had disguised himself as Wolfs co-worker Bradley Wright. Wolf had the upper hand for most of the fight however his cockiness overtook him and the changeling had gotten much more powerful since their last encounter. Once the creature managed to pin the Blackwood boy down onto the floor, it finished the job which many before had never gotten the chance to. Wolfs Death